


Love, Embracing Gently

by General_Zargon



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: Shang Bu Huan learns what happened after Lang and Lin left the Hellfire Valley, and his reaction both is and isn't a surprise.





	Love, Embracing Gently

"You did  _what_?"

Even though he'd been expecting it, Lang Wu Yao still flinched at the dangerous tone in Shang Bu Huan's voice, the question sharper than any blade and cutting twice as deep. Shang Bu Huan was angry, and he made no effort to hide it. Attacking the strange monk who, in Shang Bu Huan's eyes, had done nothing wrong was one thing, but attempting to take the life of someone Shang Bu Huan personally knew? Someone who had helped him not once but multiple times? Instincts or not, the older man would not let that pass by without comment. There were some things that he would simply not tolerate, Shang Bu Huan had told him early on in their acquaintance, and even if his instincts told him he was doing the right thing, killing someone who was helping you was a sure way to get the swordsman's hackles up.

That knowledge rendered him unable to meet Shang Bu Huan's eyes when the older man demanded to know what he thought he was doing. For all his skill at composing melodies that resonate with listeners' souls, he was simply unable to  _explain_ , to give voice to his knowing in a way that the other man would understand. To that end, he was relieved to let Ling Ya do the talking.

It had been a long time since he had crossed blades with Shang Bu Huan, and it was just as awful as he remembered. A knot of worry had formed in his gut as Ling Ya explained his reasoning, fear of disapproval - or worse, disbelief - from the one he respected above all others rendering him mute. Shang had believed him before, but that was no guarantee that he would again. The aforementioned knot swiftly unraveled when Shang rubbed his chin and nodded, his eyes thoughtful, which was as good as agreement when it came to his mentor. Shang believed him, and the tension in his shoulders and back promptly released. It was when the conversation moved from the hollow monk to what had happened at the Hellfire Valley that the worry returned with a vengeance.

Ling Ya spared no detail, Lang watching as the older man got more and more tense with every word, until finally the instrument fell silent and Shang Bu Huan growled out a single question. Ling Ya had mentioned his attempt on Lin Xue Ya's life, Shang asked what the instrument was talking about, and Lang answered. He repeated what he had told the thief when the man had asked why he attacked him, and was rewarded by a twitch at the corner of Shang Bu Huan's eye along with a frustrated sigh.

The aura of danger wafting off the swordsman vanished, disappearing like mist beneath the sun as he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and shook his head. "Oi, it's always one thing after another." To Lang's surprise, Shang Bu Huan sounded wearily resigned instead of disbelieving. It hit him that his mentor trusted him, believed in him enough to take him at his word, and relief crashed over the musician like snow from an avalanche. "I have no doubt that Lin Xue Ya will trouble me until the day he dies...but that doesn't mean that trouble is always a bad thing." The swordsman said. "If it weren't for the trouble Lin Xue Ya dragged me into, two fine young people would both be dead, and the world in a fair bit of danger besides. Trouble or no, I can't say I regret getting involved."

He dipped his head, accepting the gentle rebuke for what it was. What the older man was saying made sense, and the lesson, straight-forward and powerful like the man giving it, was heard and understood. It never ceased to amaze him that his mentor always managed to make his thoughts and feelings understood with such simple words, yet he with his enchanted voice and all the words at his disposal struggled. It was one among the many reasons that he respected the other man.

A strong hand landed on his shoulder, patting softly in the hesitant way Lang remembered Shang falling back on whenever someone near him got upset and needed consoling. He appreciated the thought if not the action. "I suppose I should just be happy you didn't actually kill him," Shang sighed, stilling his hand and letting it rest comfortably on his musician's shoulder. The weight was comforting, and Lang found himself relaxing under the steady touch. Shang wasn't angry; he believed him, and he  _wasn't angry_.

"Not for want of trying!" Ling Ya chimed in, and Lang didn't blink as he reached back and covered the instrument's mouth with his hand. Now wasn't the time for the instrument's smart remarks, though Lang was rather impressed Ling Ya had kept silent for as long as he had.

A soft puff of air stirred his bangs as Shang sighed, saying ruefully, "Of that I have no doubt."

Lang risked a glance up as the weight on his shoulder was removed, seeing Shang Bu Huan shake his head with an exasperated smile before a warm hand cupped his cheek, and Lang instinctively tilted his head to nuzzle against the calloused palm.

"Good grief. You're still the same impulsive brat I met back then." His eyes were soft and fond as he slid his hand from the musician's cheek to the back of his head, fiery hair falling over his fingers as he pulled Lang forwards. Lang obeyed the unspoken instruction, not a hint of resistance to be found. Cradling the musician's head against his chest, Shang chuckled softly, knowing Lang would feel the vibrations of the sound, if not hear it as he dropped his cheek to rest on soft red hair. "You will be apologizing to Lin Xue Ya when we see him again." He stated, not a question or suggestion, just an inarguable fact.

"...Yes." Lang said quietly, nodding his head meekly. His arms came up to embrace the older man's waist as he nuzzled closer, listening to the strong, rhythmic thumping of Shang's heart and thinking that if not for Lin Xue Ya, that beat would have been silenced. If nothing else, that more than earned him an apology.

...Perhaps he should compose a song as well?


End file.
